yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimiko Kokoro
Kimiko Kokoro is one of CrystaltheCool's OCs. Appearance Kimiko has long cyan hair, similar to Midori Gurin, but the long things are much shorter. Kimiko has cyan eyes and the same breast size as Ayano Aishi, Pippi Osu, and Midori Gurin. She often wears a slight variation of her Light Music Uniform to school, though she occasionally wears one of the normal uniforms. When she wears a normal uniform, her stockings are pale blue instead of blue-gray. Personality She's very smart, studious, and often spends her time either reading or playing an instrument. Playing rhythm games is a guilty pleasure of hers. She also happens to be very confident, brave and bold, and does her best to make sure her fellow students are safe from harm. However, her responsibilities also happen to give her an above-average (Read: very large) ego, so it's best not to make her angry. Aside from her ego, she's a decent person. TLDR: She's well-meaning and has a big heart, but she's overconfident and has a huge ego in her way. Backstory Once upon a time, Kimiko Kokoro and Mari Suzu were the best of friends; inseparable. Kimiko has always been aware of Mari's ability to know everything that would happen. They used to work together to solve problems. Kimiko's smarts and Mari's powers made them unstoppable. But when Kimiko turned 12, everything changed. One day, Mari indirectly caused the event of Kimiko's mother's (Kiyoko's) death. You see, Kiyoko Kokoro was a scientist, and so was Mari's father. Mari didn't tell Kimiko, presumably because it would "upset the balance of the universe". On Take Your Daughter to Work Day, Mari pressed a button, and Kiyoko was electrocuted right in front of Kimiko. Kimiko was completely devastated, and so was Kimiko's father. Kimiko kept asking Mari why she didn't tell her this would happen, but Mari used that same old excuse. Kimiko ended the friendship since then, and made a vow to be better than Mari at everything, and to protect her father no matter what. The following week, Kimiko's cousin; Akemi Akiyama moved in with her. Kimiko was quite fond of Akemi, and looked up to her as if Akemi were an older sister. Since then Akemi has been working hard as a waitress to keep the family going. Since then, Kimiko's future has been looking brighter than ever before. Gaming Life As mentioned earlier, Kimiko is secretly a rhythm gamer. Kimiko prefers to keep this extremely secret, due to the fact that her favorite series is Project DIVA, due to the inclusion of the DIVA Room. The DIVA Room is commonly mistaken to be a little bit perverted (THAT'S A LIE), so to Kimiko, the reveal of this fact would completely tarnish her reputation, and ultimately give Mari Suzu the last laugh. She usually plays Project DIVA F 2nd on her PS Vita in secluded locations where people won't find her unless they stalk her. Relationships Family *Kiyoko Kokoro (Deceased Mother) **Kimiko takes after Kiyoko quite a bit, which is why Kimiko was so fond of her. Ever since Kiyoko died, Kimiko had started being very protective over her father. *Gabriel Baxter (Father) **Kimiko cares about her father and would be completely devastated if he died. She also loves his cooking. *Akemi Akiyama (Cousin) **Kimiko considers Akemi to be like an older sister, and someone to admire. OCs Friends *Mougeki Mero **Kimiko considers Mougeki a good friend. Only Mougeki knows that Kimiko likes rhythm games. Former Friends *Ai Hayashi **Kimiko used to hang around Ai outside of club activities often, until Ai started thinking that potatoes could talk and fly and stuff. Since then, Kimiko had stopped hanging around her and instead hung around Mougeki Mero. Kimiko still interacts with Ai during club activities, however. Acquaintances *Osara Tacchibana **Kimiko is interested in Osara's work, and would probably ask Osara for help in uncovering any dark secrets about Mari Suzu if it weren't for Mari knowing just about everything. *Xavier Munroe **Kimiko doesn't really trust cops, undercover or not, so she doesn't care about Xavier. She doesn't hate him, she just doesn't care about whatever he does. *Akuma Fukidashi **Kimiko has seen him in the Light Music club a few times, and even sang with him. She mostly considers him nothing more than an acquaintance though. *Amashi Nijiro **Kimiko has had a crush on her for quite some time. She doesn't plan on confessing to Amashi anytime soon though. *Naoko Amaya **Kimiko has almost been stabbed by Naoko several times, so she considers her scary and mentally ill. Kimiko often attempts to protect other students from her despite this. *Takumi Tachibana **Kimiko has spoken to her a few times, but they seem to get along well. *Kaya Kimiyama **Kimiko has seen her a few times, and considers her a good person. *Kureiji Mesu **Being in the same club, the two often interact with each other. Kimiko considers her very strange, despite her cute actions. Canon Characters Main Characters *Ayano Aishi **Kimiko is aware of Ayano's status as a yandere, so Kimiko tries to avoid her as much as possible. She has often tried to warn Riko of what would happen if she continued to go along with Ayano's plans, but to no avail. *Info-chan **The only thing stopping Kimiko from being a part of Info-chan's business is Kimiko's hatred towards perverts. End of story. *Mari Suzu **Kimiko holds a grudge against her. If you were to ask why, Kimiko would probably tell you "that's classified", or something similar. Her reasons for her grudge are unknown to all except both Kimiko and Mari. Minor Characters *Koharu Hinata **Being in the same class, they get along pretty well. *Pippi Osu and Ryuto Ippongo **Kimiko has watched their gaming livestreams very often, due to the fact that they stream rhythm games. Jackboog21's Characters The Fujimotos *Yume Fujimoto **Although they never interacted with each other, Kimiko wants to be friends with her. *Rina Fujimoto **Kimiko has watched a few of her streams, but none of them particularly interested her. Most of the information she knows about Jackboog21's characters comes from either her or Riko. Kimiko is unaware that everyone, including herself, is actually a fictional character. *Riko Fujimoto **Kimiko is curious as to why Riko would ever fall in love with someone who she knows would never love her back, which is why she often asks her questions. *Takashi Fujimoto **Although barely interacting, Kimiko is curious as to why he does nothing but program. Others *Kelly Kpopp **Kimiko considers Kelly's random assumptions rather annoying. *Potato-kun **Kimiko considers him to be nothing more than a potato. She has often attempted to eat him when Ai wasn't around. *Pumpkin-chan **Kimiko is weirded out by her, and has often tried to squash her. Comical Characters *Brazil's Little Fairy **Kimiko is disturbed by BLF's actions, and avoids her as much as possible. Trivia *She has a Twitter account. **Link. *Her mother was a Japanese atheist and her father is an American christian. *Kimiko's father is actually partially based off of CrystaltheCool's deceased older brother, and is even named after him. **The main reason CrystaltheCool named Kimiko's father off of CrystaltheCool's brother is because she couldn't think of a better name. *Kimiko and CrystaltheCool's tastes in manga and anime are reversed. CrystaltheCool prefers slice of life when it comes to manga and action-adventure when it comes to anime. Kimiko prefers action-adventure when it comes to manga and slice of life when it comes to anime. **However, they happen to share the same tastes in music. *Kimiko's name means "Noble Child's Heart". **CrystaltheCool chose this name because of the alliteration and the fact that it fits her personality. **Similarly, Kimiko's mother's name was Kiyoko Kokoro, which means "Pure/Holy Heart". It fit her personality, but it's somewhat ironic, since Kiyoko was an atheist when she was still alive. Gallery In Fanon=Pictures of her in the Fanon. Kimiko Kokoro.png Kimiko&Ai1.png|Kimiko and Ai Hayashi, before Kimiko found out about Ai seeing talking food. |-|In YanSim 2D=Pictures of her in Yandere Simulator 2D. Student Unknown.png|Please add artwork! |-|Other Official Art=Other art of her not made by CrystaltheCool, but considered official by CrystaltheCool. Kimiko1.png|Mougeki Mero made this! Kimikocloseup.png|She made this too! Kimiko3.png|She made this too! Hand-Drawn Fan Art=Unofficial artwork not made with a computer. Student Unknown.png|Please add artwork! |-|Digitally-Drawn Fan Art=Unofficial artwork made with a computer. Student Unknown.png|Please add artwork! |-|Made in Kisekae=Unofficial artwork made in Kisekae. Student Unknown.png|Please add artwork! |-|Kisekae Code= Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Light Music Club Category:Females Category:Gay Characters Category:Akademi Murder Category:Akademi Murder: Terror Town Category:Bi/Pan Characters